Truth Be Told
by Sigery97
Summary: Aizen has an odd interest in Ichigo. He acts on it. But what is he planning? Can he be trusted? Why did he really betray the Soul Society? Ichigo is learning more and more about the real Aizen that is very different from the man everyone said he was. AizenIchi. GrimmIchi? ShiroIchi? YAOI
1. Chapter 1: A New, Odd Beginning

Ichigo had defeated and saved Grimmjow from death by the 5th Espada, Nnoitra's hand. Then he left Orihime in Nel, Yachiru, and Kenpachi's hands to go find the rest of his friends. That had been a mistake.

He was knocked out and awoke in a bed, under a smirking, but beautiful brown haired male he knew as Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo had been kissed thoroughly and then lost in a short time of extreme amounts of pleasure and a bit of pain. Ichigo had listened to the sweet words of the devious Shinigami above him. Ichigo had felt Aizen's cool hands heat up his body. Ichigo had seen the affection in the normally cold brown eyes. Ichigo had tasted the vanilla and mint combination when they kissed. Ichigo had smelled the heat and sex.

_Ichigo laid on the bed, leaning against many pillows stacked at the head board of the bed. The bottom half of his body was wrapped in a blanket. Straddling his waist was Aizen, who was wearing clean white pants. The brown haired male was holding the younger's hands and kissing them gently. "Aizen" Ichigo started._

_"Sosuke" the brown haired interrupted, brown eyes filled with affection as he looked up at the oranget._

_"Sosuke" Ichigo corrected himself, the name rolling off his tongue in a way that made Aizen smile behind Ichigo's hands. "Why did you choose MY town to use as…" the oranget trailed off. He wasn't normally like this, but at times his emotions got the better of him and it poured out._

_"Use your town as what?" Aizen asked softly, pulling himself up to kiss the side of Ichigo's face._

_"Use it like ingredients for your own selfish ambition." Ichigo snapped. Aizen chuckled. "It's not funny you bastard." Ichigo snarled._

_"Is that what the Soul Society said?" the older Shinigami asked. Ichigo blinked before frowning. "I never planned to do such a thing" Aizen continued as he planted kisses on Ichigo's face._

_"Then what?" Ichigo asked. _

_"Yes I plan to be god…but I have other ways to get that" was all Aizen said. Then he went onto kissing Ichigo deeply, ending the discussion. Ichigo had been forced into more pleasure and a bit of pain with Aizen. Not that he could say he didn't enjoy it._

The sweet words echoed through Ichigo's head. The warm touches sparked all over his already heated skin. The taste of Aizen lingered in his mouth just as the smell of sex lingered in the air. He lay on a soft bed, wrapped up in a warm sheet, panting heavily. His honey brown eyes were closed, the image of Aizen staring down at him with such a gentle expression and such affection locked in those eyes imprinted on Ichigo's eyelids.

Despite the pain in his lower regions, Ichigo pushed himself up. He found his discarded uniform, slipping it on. He walked slowly out of the room and down the halls onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. He searched for any familiar reiatsu. The oranget froze when he felt eyes upon his back. He whipped around, ignoring the pain.

His honey brown eyes went wide when he saw Grimmjow. The bluenet was standing, half leaning on his Zanpakto, his hair was even messier than normal, light blue locks splattered with red. Piercing blue eyes looked up, dilating slightly upon seeing Ichigo standing there. But to Ichigo's surprise he didn't try to attack.

Ichigo's eyes followed Grimmjow's hand as the bluenet raised it. Instead of charging a cero like Ichigo would have thought he would do, the Espada opened a Garganta. Ichigo noticed how tired the blue haired Espada looked. "Grimmj-" Ichigo started.

"Just get the fuck out of Hueco Mundo" Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo let a smile take over his face. "Thank you" he stated before he went through the Garganta, heading home.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo leave, noticing the limp Ichigo had and chuckling. If all went well and Aizen's plan went successfully, this wouldn't be the last time he saw the orange haired Shinigami. Grimmjow sighed and started his way back to Las Noches, using his Zanpakto as a cane.

Ichigo walked out of the black portal, looking around. He was home, in Karakura town. He saw Rukia and company rush over to him. "Ichigo, you are okay!" Rukia breathed.

"Yeah…fine" Ichigo replied.

"How did you open that Garganta?" Renji asked.

"I didn't" Ichigo stated. He was about to tell them that Grimmjow had done it, but decided against it. Grimmjow probably would be killed for being a still living Arrancar. "I found a weak Arrancar, had him open it for me" Ichigo lied.

His friends nodded. "So what happened to Aizen?" Ichigo asked,

"The captains defeated him and will be having a trial soon to decide his faith" Rukia replied.

"Thank god" Ichigo breathed outside, though inside, his heart clenched.

"The Shinigami defeated Aizen…wasn't as high as he thought he was" Grimmjow stated.

The other snorted as he finished typing Grimmjow's bandages. "They think they have…Aizen-sama is smarter than that" the other stated with a yawn.

"He will be upset when he learns you send Kurosaki away" a third voice added.

"Shut up Ulquiorra" Grimmjow snapped.

"He wasn't informed of this…Aizen can't punish him for this" another voice stated. Grimmjow looked around the small table they sat at. Starrk, the lazy brown haired Espada was laying his head on the table after dressing Grimmjow's wounds, trying to fall asleep. Ulquiorra was sitting across from Grimmjow, glaring at the rowdy male coldly. Harribel sat with her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced around the table. They were the four remaining Espada. There were a few other Arrancars as well, including Harribel's fraccion.

"Kurosaki saved Grimmjow's life…he had a debt to fill and he did…besides Aizen can easily retrieve Kurosaki" Starrk yawned, closing his eyes.

"I think a proper punishment would be to retrieve him yourself, Grimmjow" a voice stated. The Espada all straightened a bit, looking over at the proud Shinigami leader of theirs, Aizen.

***claps like an idiot* Interesting so far?**

**Naming this story took a while...I actually wrote this near the middle of July and I forgot about it till nowish ^^;**

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**And if anyone wants to know...this will be mainly AizenXIchigo but there may be some GrimmIchi and ShiroIchi**

**I have a main idea planned out as seen by the questions I put in the summary but nothing too defined out so bare with it ^^;**

**Thanks, review**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back Ichigo

Ichigo lay asleep in his bed in his room. No one in the town sensed the Arrancar now present in Ichigo's room. Grimmjow looked down at the sleeping male. He looked so peaceful, at ease. The bluenet breathed out softly. He uncovered the male, picking him up. Then he went home, back to Las Noches with the Shinigami in his arms, slightly guilt at taking the boy away from his home.

Aizen was waiting when Grimmjow returned with Ichigo. Aizen took the oranget with a gentle care. Grimmjow's guilt melted away and he sighed. "Thank you Grimmjow" Aizen stated.

"Your welcome Aizen…sama" Grimmjow replied.

"You are excused" Aizen waved off. Grimmjow nodded and sondioed off.

"Aizen-sama…he may be upset at you when he wakes. He doesn't understand yet." Ulquiorra stated from Aizen's side.

"Yes…I know Ulquiorra. Please go make sure his room is ready." Aizen sighed.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." The black haired Arrancar bowed his head and disappeared.

Aizen looked down at the orange haired half human resting his arms. He gently ran his fingers through the spiky mess of hair. Ichigo groaned in his arms, shifting a bit. Aizen stopped for a moment, smiling slightly at the orange haired boy. He was a beautiful male and a powerful one. "The room is ready sir" Ulquiorra stated. Aizen nodded and followed the Arrancar to the room for their precious guest.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open and yawned. He shifted to curl closer to his pillow, letting his eyes fall close. He was about to drift back to see when he felt a familiar power. One that he shouldn't be feeling. He quickly got up and rushed out of the room. He didn't notice where he was yet, only feeling the reiatsu down the maze-like halls.

The oranget stopped when he saw him. The Hollow stood with his normal toothy grin as he pointed Zangetsu at two Espada, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He seemed to be speaking and sneering at the pair. Grimmjow looked ready to fight while Ulquiorra was emotionless as normal with a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to keep him back. Grimmjow was still injured from the lightly bloodstained bandages on his chest. "HOLLOW" Ichigo yelled, half growling.

The albino stopped, turning his head to glance at the oranget. He scowled. "Awww of course Kingy shows up NOW…stupid King!" he growled.

Ichigo scowled back as he marched over to the Hollow. "What the hell are you doing? And how did you get out of my head?" he snapped.

"I was trying to have fun since old man's too quiet and you never play with me anymore" the Hollow started, surprising Ichigo. "And you are so easy when asleep." the Hollow added with a crackle.

Ichigo took that the wrong way and blushed but still scowled. "Shut up and return to my head before I beat your ass!" Ichigo snapped.

"Ooo, King's being kinky" the Hollow teased before getting smacked over the head by a blushing Shinigami.

Grimmjow started to laugh at the pair while Ulquiorra, seeing it safe enough to leave Grimmjow alone without him getting killed, sondioed off to find Aizen. "SHUT UP" Ichigo growled as he started a fight with his Hollow in the middle of the hall. Their combined reiatsu crushed Grimmjow to the floor.

Before the fight could get serious, another powerful reiatsu appeared, breaking up the fight. Ichigo looked over at Aizen in shock. The Hollow pursed his lips and huffed. "Great, I will be in your head once these fuckers leave you alone." The albino stated before disappearing.

Ichigo quickly realized he was in Los Noches, not having noticed earlier since he was so busy with his Hollow. He suppressed a blush, remembering what happened last time he saw Aizen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ulquiorra helping Grimmjow up and then dragging the now bleeding Espada away. He probably opened his wounds when he got crushed. "Why the hell am I here?" the orange haired Shinigami snapped.

Aizen sighed at Ichigo. "I was hoping you would be calm when I explained" Aizen stated. Ichigo clenched his fists; Aizen seemed to be back to his old self, the stupid bastard. Ichigo felt himself blushing remembering the other Aizen he meet.

The brown haired male smiled softly at the blush that painted Ichigo's cheeks. "Ichigo, come with me and I shall explain." He stated.

Ichigo scowled. He wanted to say no, but he was curious. He let Aizen take his hand and guide him down the halls.

They walked for a few minutes before Aizen opened a large door. Inside there was a small tea table. Aizen guided Ichigo over and sat the male down. He sat on the other side of the tea, serving the tea. "I'm not drinking this." Ichigo growled, crossing his arms when Aizen put a cup of steaming, dark brown liquid in front of him.

"Understandable" Aizen nodded.

"Explain" Ichigo demanded, watching Aizen drink his own tea.

Aizen sighed contently, setting his cup down. "As you wish Ichigo," Aizen started, the name rolling off his tongue making Ichigo blush. "Before I can began…I must ask of your knowledge of the Soul Society." Aizen stated.

"Shinigami hunt Hollows and send dead spirits to 'heaven' or hell depending on their lives…they live in the Seireitei. There are 13th divisions that protect the World of the Living and the Rukongai where the dead spirits live…uh" Ichigo listed stuff he knew.

"Do you know who the Spirit King is?" Aizen asked.

"Uhhh…he's the guy that runs the Soul Society…he's the one who tells the Captain Commander what to do…right?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen nodded, smiling slightly at the orange haired male. "Correct." He stated.

"What's that got to do with this?" Ichigo demanded.

"Of course the Soul Society never told you. Most of them don't know anyway. The Spirit King is dead." Aizen replied.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "What?!" he asked.

"About 100 years ago, Yamamoto murdered the Spirit King." Aizen stated.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his voice quiet now.

**Oh noes**

**Why did Yamamoto kill the Spirit King? Actually better question, did he? Or is Aizen lying and trying to get Ichigo on his side. What do you guys think? Did Yamamoto do it and if so, why?**

**I want to hear your ideas**

**Shiro: You don't have anything so you are using them aren't you?**

**I do have ideas...just want to hear what they think**

**Aizen: This is an interesting place**

**Holy shit, how the hell did you get in here Aizen?**

**Aizen: Ichigo let me in**

**Oh...okay**

**Anyway, please review for more updates Thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Vizards

"You are lying! Yamamoto wouldn't do that! And what does this have to do with bringing me here?!" Ichigo snarled.

Aizen sighed, pouring himself some more tea. "Ichigo, try the tea, it will help you calm down so I can find explaining." Aizen stated, sipping his tea.

Ichigo scowled at Aizen. The brown haired male sighed. "Before I continue…I must ask if you know what happened to the Vizards?" he asked.

"They were Shinigami, a few of them were captains and the rest were vice-captains. Then you made them what they are now, Hollowifying them." Ichigo replied, now glaring at Aizen.

"Actually Kisuke Urahara and I were working together at the time…he and I were trying to create more powerful Shinigami by giving them the same powers a Hollow possessed. Most of the Soul Society was against the mixing of Hollow and Shinigami though the Spirit King liked the idea of them working together instead of always fighting. It was an accident when the Vizards got involved and we mistakenly started the process. Though, sadly they were more Hollow than anything then, so Urahara left with Yoruichi and Tessai to help them relearn their more human roots. I stayed in the Soul Society, being their eyes and ears. I pretend to have never been involved with Urahara. The Soul Society declared them traitors and banished them. The Spirit King was disappointed by this but was killed by Yamamoto being seen as a corrupted being since he was to guide Shinigami yet he approved of the Shinigami-Hollow hybrids." Aizen explained as Ichigo stared at him, staying quiet the whole time.

Aizen picked up Ichigo's cup and pressed it to Ichigo's lips. "Drink." He commanded. Ichigo lifted his hands to hold the cup as he slowly drank the warm liquid. It helped ease his swirling mind and his raging stomach. Ichigo's eyes closed. He didn't know if he should believe Aizen. This was crazy, this was impossible, right?

Ichigo's eyes flew open again when Aizen shifted to pull the oranget onto his lap. Ichigo went stiff. Aizen started to pet Ichigo's head soothingly. Ichigo relaxed into Aizen's form. "I know it's hard to believe, but this is the truth." Aizen stated.

"Why should I believe you?" Ichigo growled. "You have lied over and over before."

"Yes, I did all that for a reason. I am telling you the truth for a reason as well." Aizen replied.

Ichigo scowled. "Well I still don't know what that has to do with you bringing me here?" Ichigo huffed.

"Ichigo…what are you?" Aizen asked, not directly answering the question.

"A human!" Ichigo snapped.

"You used to be…what are you now?" Aizen pressed.

"...A Vizard…" Ichigo stated.

"Yamamoto killed the Spirit King for approving of such creatures, he banished the Vizards and the one who made them. Do you see where I'm going with this?" the brown haired Shinigami asked.

Ichigo was near speechless. He shook his head. "That was a long time ago, he could have changed, and he has!" Ichigo snapped.

"He has been the same for over a thousand years…what make you think he changed his mind?" Aizen asked coolly.

Ichigo simply scowled, clenching his fists. Aizen sighed, rubbing Ichigo's back gently and soothingly. Then he pushed Ichigo off his lap as he stood, pulling Ichigo up as well. Aizen took Ichigo's hand and guided him out of the room. Ichigo followed quietly.

Aizen guided the younger male to the room he had been in earlier today. "I will have someone bring you food." Aizen stated as he released Ichigo's hand.

"What makes you think I will be a good little prisoner?!" Ichigo snapped, scowling at him.

Aizen chuckled. He turned to look directly at Ichigo, tilting the oranget's head up. "Who said you were a prisoner? You may leave at any time you wish." The brown haired male responded.

Ichigo stiffened slightly. This was…odd. His chocolate eyes went wide when Aizen leaned down a bit. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut. He felt a light pressure on his forehead. "If you choose to stay, we shall talk again soon Ichigo" The older Shinigami stated before leaving the room.

Ichigo opened his eyes, blushing slightly at his reaction. He got all nervous when Aizen did that. He shook his head and looked around the room. It was nice and simple. There was an unmade bed with white sheets, a white desk with a chair, a white plush couch, and two other white doors to the closet and the bathroom. Ichigo sighed walking over to the bed, laying down face down. He laid there for a while.

Ichigo woke with a start when a loud knocking pounded on the door. He briefly wondered when he fell asleep before looking at the Arrancar with a tray of food. "Why are you bringing me food?" Ichigo scowled at the blue haired Espada.

"You freaked out the lower Arrancars with your monstrous reiatsu." Grimmjow replied, putting the silver tray on the table next to the bed.

"Sorry…" Ichigo muttered only to get smacked in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?" he snapped.

"For being pathetic." Grimmjow huffed.

"I am not pathetic!" Ichigo snapped.

The bluenet rolled his eyes. "You are. Just because Aizen told you the truth, your fire just died out like a snap. You are pathetic." Grimmjow responded before turning and leaving the room.

Ichigo scowled towards the door. "You aren't pathetic King." his hollow cooed, ruffling Ichigo's already messy hair.

"Thanks Hollow," Ichigo sighed.

"Well except for when you submitted to Aizen, and got your ass kicked by that girly man captain, and when you tried to ran away from that rawr captain, and oh when you got beat by that little green haired midget Arrancar and then hugged to death by her, and-"

"Shut up…you aren't helping Hollow!" Ichigo growled.

"Sorry King…" the albino sniffed.

"It's okay Hollow…I know you are trying." Ichigo sighed. His Hollow had been trying to be 'nice' though he didn't completely understand the differences yet, but he was trying.

**You are being sort of pathetic Ichigo xD**

**Awww Shiro err I mean Hollow is trying to help xD *claps like an idiot* It's cute, right?**

**Anyway onto more serious business...so do you guys believe Aizen? That he and Urahara worked together and created the vizards and that Yamamoto killed the Spirit King and all that...or is this all a carefully planned plan to get Ichigo to work for him and to destory the Soul Society and stuff.**

**Please actually REVIEW because I'm only posting for because I got 8 reviews on the first chapter but a pathetic 2 on the second**


	4. Chapter 4: Gin

Aizen walked briskly down the hall. He had meant to go check on him before he had his talk with Ichigo, but the latter was trying to start a fight and that was no good. The brown haired Shinigami continued to walk down the twisting halls. He came to a large white door, pushing it open.

A soft groan came from inside the room as a figure shifted more so under the blankets covered it. Aizen entered the room, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," the muffled reply came.

"Your scars not aching? And your hunger is fine?" Aizen questioned.

"They don't ache too much…and I am not hungry."

Aizen frowned, walking closer to the bundle. He pulled the blankets away and the silver haired figure underneath whined. "I'm trying to sleep!" the silver haired figure whined, reaching for the blankets.

Aizen tossed the blankets to the other side of the room, chuckling at the male's pout. "Now that was just mean," the silver haired male huffed.

"You need to wake up Gin…" Aizen sighed. Even in the darkness of the room, he could still see the many scars maiming the once flawless skin. The baggy white tank top and black boxers didn't hide the pinkish scars all over his arms and legs. Glowing blue eyes blinked open at Aizen. Around the pupils was a blood red color that seemed to take over the soft light blueness before receding away.

"Fine," Gin pouted.

Aizen reached his hand over to ruffle Gin's silver locks. "Good child" he chuckled.

Gin pouted again, pushing the other's hand away. "I'm not a child."

Aizen nodded before leaving the room, hearing Gin whine at the light once more.

_"Are you sure?" Urahara asked, looking over the small silver haired child._

_"Anything for Sousuke-kun," the child nodded._

_"Gin, this could be dangerous!" Aizen tried to argue._

_"You need a first test subject though. I'm willing to do it." the child, Gin replied._

_"We will find someone else. You are only a child!" Aizen argued._

_"I'm not a child, I'm a Shinigami!" Gin replied._

_Urahara and Aizen looked at each other and sighed at the same time. "Are you sure you want to do this? Absolutely sure?" Urahara asked. Gin nodded._

_Urahara looked at Aizen for permission, Gin was like a son to Aizen. The brown haired male hesitated but nodded._

_Urahara went and retrieved the Hogyoku from its hidden spot. Neither of the creators knew exactly how it worked nor if it even did. Urahara focused on Gin, holding the small purplish orb._

_Gin felt a sudden pain, something rough and white forming on his eye. The white thing spread over his face and he tried to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Aizen watched with wide, horror filled brown eyes. The white thing started to encase Gin's neck and shoulders, crawling down his chest and arms. "Urahara, stop!" Aizen commanded._

_"I'm not doing anything anymore." the blonde stated, staring at the white engulf the silver haired child. Gin let out a horrible scream. The white bone-like material had started to curl and cut into his skin, blood running down his cuts as he continued to scream. He was bought to his knees and Aizen rushed to his side. Aizen clawed at the white material, trying to pull it away. "Don't pull it away!" Urahara commanded, knowing it would only hurt Gin more. He pulled Aizen away from Gin._

_The child curled up on the floor, whimpering as his blood pooled around him slowly. Aizen watched in horror. Urahara sent him away._

_It had been a few days since the accident. Gin was stabilized and was freed from the white prison. Aizen was only now allowed to see his 'son'. He entered the room where Gin was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling though his eyes were closed. "Gin?" Aizen called softly._

_"Hey…" the child greeted._

_"I'm sorry about what happened," Aizen started._

_"Don't be. It was my idea and my fault." Gin responded._

_Aizen frowned slightly. Gin slowly sat up. Aizen's frown deepened when he saw the ugly scars covering Gin's arms, legs, and a few on his face. Gin shifted uncomfortably. "Have you eaten today?" the brown haired male asked._

_"…Did Urahara explain all of my…condition?" Gin asked._

_"What do you mean?" Aizen asked, tilting his head to the side as he blinked a few times. "Is there something wrong with you!?" he asked._

_"You know how Hollows eat other souls, their flesh and the blood and all of that?" Gin muttered. Aizen nodded. "Now I have similar hungers to Hollows…but I don't eat the flesh, I just drink the blood of other souls." Gin explained._

_"Oh…interesting…" Aizen replied. He tried not to look upset at what he and Urahara turned Gin into._

_Gin sighed, rolling over in his bed so his back faced Aizen. "I'm kind of tired." he stated. Aizen nodded, getting up and leaving the room._

Ichigo lay on the bed. He had thought about leaving earlier but he was interested in the rest of what Aizen had to say plus he didn't feel in danger or anything. He had eaten the lunch Grimmjow bought and then agreed to 'play' with Shiro in his inner world. By play, it meant sparring till one or both passed out. Tensa offered to watch over Ichigo's body while the pair played, just in case the Arrancar or traitorous Shinigami thought of trying anything.

After Ichigo and Shiro finished their playing, they rested for a bit before Tensa woke Ichigo up. "What?" Ichigo groaned, wanting to sleep. His body ached.

"There is an Espada knocking at the door. The short black haired one with the big eyes." Tensa stated, shaking Ichigo a bit more.

Ichigo yawned, getting up, ignoring the pains his body felt. "Watch Shiro… He's probably a bit hyper after sparring." Ichigo stated. Tensa nodded. Then Ichigo blinked his eyes open, back in the white room. He looked over at the black haired Espada with a small stance and big emerald eyes. "Uhh yes?" the oranget asked.

"Aizen-sama has requested you to join us for dinner." The monotone Espada stated.

"Sure…" Ichigo replied. He got up off the bed and followed Ulquiorra down the halls to dinner.

**What was the point of most of this chapter...well I just proved Aizen's telling the truth *grins* Surprisingly I guess. and I made Gin a bit more creepy since he drinks blood...yeah**

**So the next few chapters will be development on Aizen and Ichigo's relationship...I think xD Along with learning more about Aizen's past and reasons. Fun xD**

**At the moment I'm thinking this will be about 10 chapters...plus an epilogue I think...don't know for sure but this is what I think**

**Anyway please review for more xD**


	5. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	6. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


	7. Chapter 5: Idiotic Soul Society

Ichigo entered the dining room. Aizen was sitting at the head of the table with a, as always smiling Gin to his right and an empty chair to his left. Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo towards that empty seat before he went to sit next to Grimmjow. Ichigo sat down. Starrk and Harribel sat across from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Welcome Ichigo. We are glad you could make it." Aizen stated.

"Uh thanks." Ichigo nodded. He was much calmer than he had been this morning. A few servant Arrancars came into the room, bringing food and putting it in front of the people sitting at the table.

Ichigo was surprised to see the Arrancars were eating similar food to him and Aizen while Gin wasn't eating at all. "Aren't you hungry?" Ichigo asked the silver haired male curiously.

"Not really," the Shinigami shrugged, his grin never leaving his face.

"…Okay…" Ichigo didn't question it further. Everyone started to eat and Ichigo cautiously did the same, not sure what he was eating.

"There's no need for caution Ichigo…" Aizen stated. "We are not enemies," he added.

"I still don't trust you," Ichigo growled.

"You have to trust him somewhat if you are still here," Grimmjow snorted. Then the bluenet grunted softly and glared to his side at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glared back, pretty much telling the Sexta Espada to shut up before he says something stupid. Grimmjow growled but shut his mouth.

Ichigo huffed, looking away from the bluenet. "You don't trust Aizen right? I mean he did try to destroy your town, right?" the Hollow in Ichigo's head asked, his voice ringing with slight worry.

"I don't know any more Hollow," Ichigo responded quietly.

"I can kill him for you if you want."

"No… not now at least…"

"Do you believe what he told you?" the Hollow pressed.

"It's crazy, I want to think he's lying… but his eyes… he seemed so sincere… like he is telling the truth... but it's insane and he can't be trusted... I'm just so confused on who's the bad guy now," Ichigo tried to explain to his Hollow.

"Ichigo," a voice called, making the oranget's head jerk up with wide eyes. When he spoke to his Hollow, the outside world was ignored and left people to yell until he was pulled away from his other self. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Aizen asked, now having Ichigo's attention.

"Fine," Ichigo bit out, sounding a bit more threatening than he meant to.

"Are you sure?" Aizen asked concernedly. Ichigo glanced at Aizen, his eyes looked dead, broken. The oranget nodded silently, eating a little bit before excusing himself and leaving. Everyone at the table watched him silently. "Perhaps I told him too much at once..." the brown haired male sighed, looking down at the table.

Ichigo somehow found his room again through the white maze of halls. He crashed onto his bed, hands over his face. His emotions were in a raging swirl inside himself. He couldn't scowl or hold back his tears. Aizen had raped him twice, told him the craziest things that he was expected to believe, yet Ichigo wasn't his prisoner or had been physically hurt. His emotions were screwed up and he was confused as hell but Aizen never lay a finger on him to hurt him. "... I'm done with this... I just want to go home now," he muttered, sniffing. He hated himself for breaking like this and crying into the pillow. He hated being weak! But he was weak.

"I can take us home Kingy," the Hollow suggested. Ichigo nodded. He felt himself fall into the black of the darkness as his Hollow took control of his body. Ichigo fell to a comfortable sleep as his Hollow took them home.

The next time Ichigo opened his eyes, he was laying on a mat in Urahara's shop with his friends hovering over him. "Ichigo, how do you feel?" Urahara called.

"Ummm fine? Why are you asking?" Ichigo asked cautiously. He didn't know if his Hollow snuck him in here or actually spoke with anyone.

"You seemed... off before," the blonde replied.

"You were talking non-sense and your reaistu was different," Rukia explained.

"Was it?" Ichigo asked, trying not to gulp. Fear was rising in his heart and his instincts screamed to run.

"Yeah... it was darker... heavier," Orihime provided.

"Weird," Ichigo responded, sitting up. He quickly grabbed his head, groaning softly. His head was pounding.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia reached her arm out towards Ichigo. His brown eyes widen and he fell backward. He didn't see Rukia, he saw a horrible monster. The black haired woman blinked before frowning. "Ichigo?" The oranget's eyes flashed golden as he continued to stare at her. His instincts screamed louder to run, his Hollow saying something to him but it wasn't clear.

Ichigo covered his face, trying to calm himself. "Ichigo..." Urahara asked.

"Y-yes," he finally managed. He slowly lowered his hands and his heart twitched at the looks his friends were all giving him. Like he had lost it. He sat up again. "Was I out long?" he asked, trying to keep his breathing calm and voice steady.

"Only a few hours..." Urahara replied.

"Where were you Ichigo for the past few days?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say anyway? "I think we should let Ichigo rest a bit more," Urahara insisted. Rukia looked ready to argue about the blonde shuffled them all out of the room before they could really protest. Ichigo stared at him, breathing out a word of thanks. The blonde nodded at him before Ichigo felt like he held the weight of the world. The oranget collapsed back down, eyes falling closed as he passed out into a deep sleep.

Ichigo had been awake for awhile, eyes still closed as he listened to the voices outside his door. The Shinigami seemed to be mad about something, about him. Urahara and his friends were trying to defend him but the Shinigami were winning. No one could offer up where he had been or proof about it, the Soul Society knew where he had been, somehow.

They thought he was a traitor. Was he? He could have probably killed Aizen while he was there, but he didn't. He could have figured out Aizen's plans, but he didn't. He could have done many things but didn't. He was a traitor wasn't he? He betrayed his friends, his family, everyone by not killing Aizen or doing anything while he was there.

The door slid open. Ichigo didn't turn to it, just continued to lay on the mat still. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami are under arrest for working with the traitorous Shinigami, Sousuke Aizen as well as been a Shinigami, Hollow hybrid."

Ichigo scowled, he didn't exactly choose to have a Hollow. But his Hollow wasn't all that bad, just wanted Ichigo to be stronger and safer. So Ichigo didn't like the idea of it being a crime to have said Hollow.

"I wasn't working with Aizen," Ichigo stated as he sat up. He looked over his shoulder at the 3 captains from squads 2, 6, and 10. At least the Soul society held him in a high regard that they sent 3 captains to arrest him.

"Really? Then why were you in Las Noches these past few days?" the 10th squad captain asked with a scowl.

"I was kidnapped and held prisoner," Ichigo half growled.

"You expected us to believe that?" Soi-fon sneered, stepping towards him.

Ichigo's eyes widen and flashed golden as he backed up, instincts screaming again. His vision went out of focus for a moment as he lost control of his body. He watched as he stood up and spoke. "I wouldn't let you touch him," the watery voice said, the white matter starting to form over his left bright gold eye. "Kingy wouldn't lie, he isn't working with Aizen. But you don't believe him. So I will simply kill you bugs and protect my King," he snarled. Tensa Zangetsu appeared in his hand and he swung it down; the concealed reiatsu flying at the trio in its wide arc form, destroying the building around it and crashing into the Shinigami. "Tch," and the shop disappeared from sight as the Hollow moved them away. Ichigo could only watch all of this in horror.

Ichigo didn't get far in his escape before more Shinigami showed up, capturing him. They put a reiatsu collar on him to keep him and his Hollow contained and bounded his wrists and ankles. They might have believed him before but now that he attacked them, there was nothing else to do. He would be killed and there was nothing he could do. Though he didn't really want to do anything anymore.

Ichigo laid in his stone cell, eyes closed. He was ignoring his Hollow who was trying to apologize for what he did. "Kurosaki. You have some guests," his guard stated.

Ichigo sat up, looking over his shoulder at the pair. Renji and Rukia were both frowning at him. The guard left them alone. "Are you fucking stupid?! Attacking 3 captains?!" Rukia snapped.

"I didn't attack them... my Hollow did," Ichigo replied.

"For your ass King!" the Hollow whined. Ichigo ignored the voice in his head.

"Well you need to control that thing then!" Renji replied.

"Shut it pineapple! I will cero your ass, don't care if you are King's friend!" his Hollow snarled, taking control of Ichigo's body. He stood up and stalked over to the bars of the cell. "Though some friends you guys are!" he continued. He pointed at Rukia. "He saved your ass from execution and nearly died doing it..." he turned to Renji. "He didn't kill you or your captain, I think that's good enough..."

The pair stared at him. "Ichigo..." Rukia asked slowly.

Ichigo blinked a few times before stepping away from the bars. "Look just leave me alone... you can't do anything to help anyway..." the oranget replied as he went back to his small bed.

"Ichigo..." Rukia tried to argue.

"Leave!" Ichigo snapped. He watched out of the corner of his eye them leaving with quite a few glances back at him. Ichigo watched before sinking down and curling around himself. He was useless, pathetic, a traitor just like they said.

Ichigo ignored the woman as she yelled and tried to make him talk. He didn't want to talk. He didn't have the answers they seeked. He told them that but they continued to yell and try to torture him for answers they thought he had. The oranget couldn't do anything to them anyway with the chains and kido bonds. He just kept his eyes closed and took the punishment like a man, refusing to cry out in pain. After they left, he cried at the pain. Normally his body healed pretty fast again but this healing was raw and slow. He cried himself to sleep, like he had the past few nights of this torture.

The oranget's eyes snapped open and he jolted into a sitting position, his back screeching in protest. He turned slowly to look at the stairs that led up and away from the prison, freezing as his newly wet eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Aizen."

The calm man dropped the guard he just knocked out, walking towards the cell door. He opened it effortlessly. He walked quickly to Ichigo's side, kneeling in front of him. Ichigo felt his heart bursting with joy but he quickly pushed it down. Aizen was his enemy, right? He shouldn't be happy to see him. Ichigo started to scowl at him, only for their lips to meet softly. The oranget's face fell and softened as the kiss broke only seconds after it started. Aizen kept a hand on Ichigo's cheek. "It's time for us to leave now," the brown haired traitorous Shinigami stated.

"Why should I go with you? Trust you?" Ichigo asked shakily, frowning and trying to pull away.

Aizen answered like he normally did, with questions of his own. "What did the Soul Society do when Rukia Kuchiki gave you her powers?"

"Tried to execute her..." the oranget replied.

"Do you know what the Shinigami did to your friend Uryu Ishida's race?" Aizen asked.

"Wiped out most of them..."

"When I bought Orihime Inoue to my palace?"

"They assumed she was a traitor..."

"And when you were gone a few days, at my home?"

"Assumed I was a traitor... locked me up, tortured me for answers, and planned to execute me... refusing to believe me when I told them the truth that it was all a lie of me joining you.." Ichigo sniffed, eyes watering at the memories of the horrible things.

"The Soul Society has only hurt you," Aizen claimed.

"No they haven't!" Ichigo half yelled, refusing to believe Aizen was telling the truth.

"What have they ever done for you?"

Ichigo stared at Aizen, frozen before the words slowly tumbled out. "Nothing... nothing ever..."

"Do you want me to take you home with me... I will protect you, love you," Aizen offered.

"My friends, family-"

"They will be safe as well... I know how much they mean to you," Aizen responded.

"... Take me home with you Ai- Sousuke," Ichigo gave in.

"Gladly Ichigo," the older smiled, arms wrapping around Ichigo. The oranget wrapped his arms around the older's neck, laying his head on his shoulder. His eyes fell shut as he was lifted and carried away. Ichigo had pretty much given his soul to the devil... and he didn't care one bit.

**Long chapter xD At least in my eyes... I normally write about 1000 words per chapter by myself... this is twice as much =3**

**This was a fun plot development xD Really moved the story along... idiotic Shinigami pushed Ichigo right into Aizen's open arms... Ichigo is Aizen's now *giggles***

**So is Aizen really the 'good guy' or is he just twisting everything around to gain Ichigo?**

**Aizen: Why am I the villain in most stories anyway?**

**Me: ... Seriously? Let's see**

**Ichigo: Don't tell him! Then he will change!**

**Aizen: Oh... you are a kinky boy _Ichigo_**

**Ichigo: W-what? NO! *furious blush***

**Shiro: Poor Kingy... I mean Queeny~ *snickers***

**Me: Please review! Thanks**


End file.
